Gantt Harris
Gantt is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute Form Name: Gantt Harris District: 8 Gender: Male Age: 15 (Turns 16 on the second day of training) Personality: Gantt has a seemingly perfect blend of an attractive appearance and a fine personality. From the get-go, he would strike out as a charming and polite individual. Gantt has never enjoyed the idea of being a bully-type, so he does his best to come across as likeable. He can also seem like a sweet and kind-hearted guy who would always do his best to assist others in the line of duty. He has learnt from the mistakes of the owner of the orphanage he grew up at and doesn’t wish to become the same person they were. It’s also because of this that Gantt has grown to become a practical and hard-working person. He’s good with anything that requires his hands and he can also adapt his knowledge to logically figure out anything he doesn’t know.. He’s at his most productive when he is enjoying himself, so he has also picked up the trait of being witty in order to curb boredom. What he is most noticeable for, however, is his determined and leader-type persona in which he is able to lead a team well. Though he is also a good team-player, he prefers to take responsibility over the others. What enhances this, however, is his morale-boosting mini speeches about their goals, and what else may have happened had they not followed their path. He tends to act energetically during this. Even after he is praised for his efforts, Gantt is a humble person at heart. Despite this, Gantt is not a flawless person. He can be a little nervous at times. He’s mostly jumpy whenever he’s talking privately to another person, in fear that someone will listen in on the confidential information. There is also an aura of misery that protrudes from him, a result of the rough times he’s had in the past. Even though he likes to take on the burden of leadership, he can be easily stressed if things break apart before they’re meant to work. And whenever he’s stressed he can get hot-headed and snappish by mistake. He will apologise afterwards, albeit in a harsh tone. His biggest imperfection is his vengeful nature: If somebody wrongs him, he will relentlessly search for them in a bid for karma to do its dirty work. He won’t leave them be until he is satisfied that they have learnt their lesson. Height: 5’7 Appearance: Many people would agree that Gantt is a very attractive boy. His hair is a medium-tone of brown that is appears quite unkempt on the top of his scalp and are medium-length. The texture of them is as soft as a pillow. On the other hand, the hair on the side of his head is cropped to be much shorter in length. These hairs all come together to create the perfect frame for Gantt’s triangular-shaped face. He has a pair of close set eyes that are cornflower blue in colour. However, the slightly red colour on his lids displays how rough his nights of sleep are. Gantt also has a small refined nose and cupid lips that complement each other nicely. His baby-soft skin is a pale milky colour. Gantt Harris.png LinkCeleno.png Gantt Anime.jpg Dominant hand: Right-handed Weapon(s): Knife, needle Strengths: Gantt can be very stealthy. He has a natural knack for keeping quiet, both while stationary and whilst he’s wandering around. Along with this, Gantt has some experience with traps, as he would build them as a hobby. Though these were non-fatal, they were the kind of traps where deadly compartments could be added anywhere. Furthermore, his speed is also a wonder due to practise from raids for food. Weaknesses: Though he has some muscles, Gantt is physically weak. What he lacks in this department is made up for it with his speed. His physical pain tolerance is also very low, mainly because he’s made it through life with very little injuries. At times he can be reckless, as he does want to be the very best for his allies. Sometimes, the rashness derives from his taste for vengeance. Fear(s): Homophobic people, Autophobia (Fear of abandonment, being alone, etc.), Gephyrophobia (Fear of Bridges) Reaction to Fears: Homophobic people: The main reason Gantt would never speak about his true sexuality is because he knows that people will respond negatively to him. Should he encounter a known homophobe who doesn’t know of his sexuality, he will sweat a little and he may stammer in his speech, but otherwise he is fine. However, if they begin to pick on him because of it, Gantt will break down on the spot and cry. At first he may seem quite unresponsive, however if the same person makes another jab at him, Gantt will react with extreme fury. He would shout at the person and begin hitting them. He would never stop until the person pleads for forgiveness or until they die, under some circumstances. This fear comes from his knowledge on people’s beliefs and opinions on the LGBT community. Autophobia: When it comes to this fear, Gantt only seems to show distress if a person is willing to leave him behind for all the wrong reasons. At the same time, he can’t cope with being alone. Unlike most sufferers, he is fine with being ignored. If someone leaves him behind, he will feel compelled to remain in one spot and silently weep to himself. This will happen, even if there are other people surrounding him. When it comes to isolation, Gantt will develop a sense of paranoia, which leaves him prone to recklessly lashing out at anything and anyone. He would be greatly unnerved and jumpy. In this state, he can only snap out of it if he sees someone he notices, or if he grabs tightly onto his token. This fear stems from the paranoia caused after a few of his acquaintances left him and his group. Gephyrophobia: Though minor in comparison with the others, Gantt still has a morbid dread when it comes to bridges. He will entirely avoid routes that involve bridges. His senses will suddenly heighten and his body would feel slightly numb. He would also feel dizzy and breathless, possibly leading to him passing out. Even if somebody was to carry him across, Gantt would flail his arms and legs around if he doesn’t want to face the bridge. This fear was formed after Gantt’s boyfriend died in his arms, due to a collapsing building. Gantt recognises that most buildings are safe, but he does not trust bridges one bit as he thinks they are more prone to caving in. Allergies: Latex, cats Training Strategy: Gantt will start off training by going to a station that doesn’t require his full attention. This is so he can scout out the rest of the competitors for possible allies. Once he’s made his decision about who he wants to work with, he will request an alliance with them. Afterwards, he will go back to training at whatever stations he wants to go to. He is more likely to go to stations that will help him build up his strength. Private Training Strategy: He will probably aim for a low-medium score in order to avoid attention from the other tributes. To accomplish this, he will build simple-yet-effective traps that require very little resources. He will use a dummy to demonstrate them in action. At the end, he will build the most complex and deadly trap he can do with the amount of time left. When he leaves, he will politely thank the gamemakers for watching him. Interview Angle: Gantt will try and win over the audience by acting as charming as possible. He will try and appear to be enjoying himself in the spotlight, even though it’s not in his comfort zone. If he is asked about his love life, he will mention his second partner, yet he will try and not give away the fact that he once dated someone the same gender as him. He will avoid speaking about his trek to a new home. Bloodbath Strategy: The instant the gong rings, Gantt will sprint into the middle and try and grab two backpacks. One would be closer to the edge of the bloodbath area, whilst one would be nearer the cornucopia. He’d go for the most distant one first, knowing that his speed will give him an advantage. If there is any lightweight weapon nearby he might go for it too, depending on whether any other tributes are going for it. Afterwards he will run back in order to grab the second backpack. He will wait patiently outside of the area for his allies to escape. Once they are all out, he will follow them to wherever they need to go. Games Strategy: Gantt will try and use the resources around him in order to create some lethal and non-lethal traps. Some of these will be built for the purpose of catching food, whilst others will be there to eliminate the competition. If Gantt notices some kind of tension between the group, he will confront anyone who is a part of it. He will try and be kind about it, but if someone acts aggressively towards him, he will behave in the same manner towards them. At the some time, he will try and motivate the team if their spirits are blue. If it gets to the final day, Gantt will remain with his remaining allies in order to eliminate the rest of the competition. Should somebody try and argue that they should split up so killing each other is harder, Gantt will give an example of a threat and why teaming together might be the best option to take them out. In the end, he doesn’t want to be without his allies until only they are left. In the finale, he would wait for the others to fight. That way, when one dies he can try and kill the other one, as they would be tired out. Should one of the other tributes engage in a fight with him, Gantt will do whatever it takes to stun them before running away, though he will stay and fight if he sees them with a long distance weapon. Alliance: With anyone except for the careers. Ideally not alone either. Token: A glove from Dale, his boyfriend Sexuality: Bisexual Showmance: Maybe Other quirks: * He will never take off the glove, even if he is asleep or in the shower. * Tends to shyly chuckle if he receives a compliment. Family/Important Associates GanttPaddy.png|Paddy Harris, grandfather (Deceased) GanttNim.png|Nim Harris, grandmother (Deceased) GanttPatch.png|Patch Morrison, father (Deceased) GanttEsther.png|Esther Harris, mother (Deceased) GanttOrphanage.png|Kelvin Mantle, orphanage owner (Deceased) GanttDale.png|Dale Weaver, boyfriend GanttChia.png|Chia Jabot, ex-girlfriend/friend GanttTwee.png|Twee Edieson, best friend GanttRedd.png|Redd Brisheer, rival Backstory TBA Backstory Summary * Gantt’s mother died from childbirth complications, whilst his father was executed by peacekeepers. * He was sent to an orphanage that doubled as a textile factory. The owner was negligent, getting drunk on stolen alcohol every day. * The children did all the chores. Gantt started when he was 6. They were all also expected to go to school, which most of them did. * There was 10 children in total that were never adopted. (Gantt, Dale, Neil, Tye, Redd, Gadget, Chia, Twee, Bella and Micah) * When Gantt turned 13, he started going out with Chia. * At 14, the owner fell to his death after trying to hit Redd. * The orphans came together to decide on a course of action: Gantt suggested that they find somewhere else to stay, in fear that the peacekeepers would think that they murdered the owner. * Seven of the orphans agreed to leave, whilst three decided to stay behind and fetch the peacekeepers. Chia stayed behind, ending her and Gantt’s relationship. Neil and Bella also remained there. * The seven orphans grab a map and decide on a good location. * Tye is knocked unconscious by a store owner during a failed raid, after the group ran out of food. The others leave him behind. * Two months later, a peacekeeper raid happens in the same area that they’re in. Micah is shot by mistake in her shoulder and waist. * Micah develops an infection and urges the others to carry on without her. * The group is beginning to lose hope: Gantt however motivates them to fight on for a new life. * Gadget is found to be self-harming. A few days later after the discovery, he runs away. * Twee finds a newspaper article showing that Neil and Bella had been executed for plotting to kill the owner, even though they were innocent. Chia was missing. * Gantt and Redd argue about their predicament. * Dale and Twee side with Gantt. Redd attacks Gantt and Twee, but Dale defeats Redd and gives him an ultimatum: Either join them to find a new place, or be left behind with no supplies in order to die slowly. Redd decides to do the former. * Gantt and Dale grow a lot more closer. Twee often jokes about how they act more like lovers than anything else. * Later on, Gantt realises he is developing feelings for Dale. He feels conflicted about his sexuality, but eventually he grows accustomed to it. * Dale suspects something is amiss with Gantt. Gantt denies this at first, but then he admits his sexuality worries. He doesn’t mention his feelings towards Dale. * Redd hears the conversation and becomes pissed off, because he is a homophobic prick. He wants to kill Gantt but before he can do so, Dale carries Gantt away, with Twee following behind them. * They find cover for the night. The next day will be the reapings and they are already quite close to the city square. * The next day, they go to the reapings. Gantt hallucinates that Dale is reaped: However somebody else is selected as tribute. They enjoy the feast provided. * Gantt, Twee and Dale decide to move onwards for a better place, as the square was too crowded for them. * Gantt and Dale have a conversation about the stars. Gantt is a little sidetracked, whish Dale notices. When the latter mentions it, Gantt kisses him out of nowhere. * Dale is too surprised to react. When the two break apart, Gantt begins to cry thinking that he’s ruined their friendship. * Twee notices Gantt is saddened and gets to the root of the problem. She reminds Gantt that Dale wouldn’t have stopped being friends with him despite the moment of affection. * The two boys don’t talk at all until night falls. Gantt apologises to Dale and finally confesses his feelings. * Dale is unsure of whether he loves Gantt too or not, but after Gantt describes the feeling of love the two of them kiss. * Once more, the trio carry on their travels. The trio joke about Twee being an oracle. When they finally arrive, they see that their ideal location has become a new set of peacekeeper headquarters. * They all return to their original spot in the square: Though not ideal, it was better than nothing to them. * One evening, Gantt and Dale are sleeping together when somebody enters their base. To everyone’s surprise, it’s Chia. * Chia sees the new couple and is hurtly deeply, but tries not to show it. She mentions that she saw Gadget starve in front of her. * The quartet all seem to live happily together. There are tensions between Chia and Dale, however; * Whilst Gantt is gathering food and water, their base collapses. Everyone manages to survive this, but they have to survive in the shadows on the streets. * Nothing eventful for him happened afterwards until he was reaped for the hunger games. Inspiration 'Kids in the Dark' by All Time Low. Trivia * Gantt’s first name comes from the term ‘Gantt chart’, which is a chart used to organise the scheduling of designs and other areas, to show how a product will be made. * ‘Harris’ comes from ‘Harris Tweed’, a type of woven tweed fabric that is typically woven on the island of Harris in Scotland. Twee’s name is also taken from Tweed. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Males Category:District 8 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished